SandwichPencil (Hero)
SandwichPencil is a person who enjoys concepting stuff while he pops bloons, he is as good as making sandwiches as he is irl! (Maybe) - Unofficial description (Maybe) SandwichPencil is a hero that pops bloons with sharp pencils and feeds towers sandwiches, leveling him up consists of new flavours of power! Costs $475 on normal. Stats Range: 36 Attack speed (Pencils): 1/1s Throw rate (Sandwiches): 1/5s Camo?: Yes (Level 6) Pierce (Pencils): 2 Damage (Pencils): 1 Weakness (Pencils): Leads and DDTs, deals 0 damage to them Boost duration (Sandwiches): 5s Attack speed boost (Sandwiches): +10% Range boost (Sandwiches): +10% Pierce boost (Sandwiches): +1 Pencils / Attack: 1 Sandwiches / Throw: 1 Levels Ability stats Lv3 - Triple frenzy: Cooldown: 60s Duration: 10s (20s at Lv7) Pencils / Attack (Ability): 3 Sandwiches / Throw (Ability): 3 Lv10 - Rotten Sandwich Cooldown: 60s Rotten Sandwiches: 1 (3 at lvl 15) Target: Strong Strongest bloon it can target: MOABs (BFBs / DDTs at lvl 15) Poison duration: 20s Speed decuction: -50% Damage the bloon takes: +50% (Minimum of +1) Soaks through all layers Lv20 - Frenzy of fury Replaces triple frenzy Cooldown: 60s Duration: 20s Pencils / Attack (Ability): 5 Sandwiches / Attack (Ability): 5 Pencil Attack speed: 1/0.2s Sandwich Throw rate: 1/2s Lv20 - Sandwich of devastation Replaces rotten sandwich Cooldown: 60s Rotten Sandwiches: 5 Target: Strong Strongest bloon it can target: ZOMGs / DDTs Poison duration: Endless Speed decuction: -75% Damage the bloon takes: +100% Quotes "I supply treats for both sides! That is, if the bloons like pencils as snacks." - When placed "At your service!" - When selected "What would you like?" - When selected "Yes?" - When selected "So, where do I point?" - When selected "Look, I haven't got the time so make it quick." - When annoyed "No delicious quotes today!" - When annoyed "Sweet!" - When leveling up "Now we're talking, whose talking anyway?" - When leveling up "Nice" - When leveling up "I'll make flavours like you've quite possibly haven't seen before!" - When reaching Level 20 "Triple the frenzy, triple the taste!" - When activating triple frenzy "Eat THIS!" - When activating rotten sandwich "Time to give this my all, if not, most of my all!" - When activating Frenzy of Fury "These Sandwiches will leave the bloons even hungier than before!" - When activating Sandwich of Devastion "A MOAB. These bloons require a bit more taste." - MOAB encounter "So a BFB is up, they require a lot more taste." - BFB encounter "Now a ZOMG, these guys are nasty in taste." - ZOMG encounter "DDT, what DDT?" - DDT encounter without Level 6 or higher "If you can see the DDT, you can possibly pop the DDT!" -DDT encounter with Level 6 or higher "Nothing good will come out of this blimp." - BAD encounter "Whatever that is, it shall be severed!" - Encounter with a different blimp "That wasn't to hard, was it?" - Defeating a MOAB-class bloon "About time!" - Defeating a BAD "Well, that's an end to your NLL run!" - Losing lives "That will cause some damage." - Losing lives Trivia Obvious User reference Category:Heroes Category:Semi-Joke Conceptions Category:User References